The invention relates to a compressor in the intake tract of an internal combustion engine comprising a compressor wheel that is coupled to a shaft and arranged in a compressor chamber. The shaft is driven by a drive unit.
Exhaust gas turbochargers for internal combustion engines are known that comprise an exhaust gas turbine in the exhaust gas manifold of the internal combustion engine and a compressor in the intake tract. The turbine wheel of the exhaust gas turbine is driven by the pressurized exhaust gases and, in turn, drives by means of a shaft the compressor wheel. In this way, the combustion air is compressed to a higher pressure and supplied to the cylinders of the internal combustion engine. Coupling between the turbine wheel and the compressor wheel is realized by means of a shaft that is rotatably supported in a housing of the exhaust gas turbocharger.
Known are also charged internal combustion engines that have in the intake tract a compressor that is mechanically driven directly by the internal combustion engine. By means of the compressor an increase of the charge air pressure of the combustion air supplied to the cylinders is achieved.
Based on this known technology, the object of the invention is to provide a compressor in the intake tract of an internal combustion engine that can be used for additional applications.